choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Raleigh Carrera
Raleigh Carrera, a character in the Platinum series, is a professional R&B singer and one of the judges for the One In A Million finals. S/he is also one of your love interests. She/he is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Raleigh's appearance and gender are the determined by the player. Personality Chapters Platinum Platinum * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 3: Lift Me Up * Chapter 4: On Fire * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags Relationships Your Character Raleigh meets Your Character while she is waiting to audition on the One In a Million program. When Your Character's guitar is damaged, Raleigh offers her his/her guitar. In Chapter 4, he/she hides backstage while the audience chants his/her name. Raleigh tells you that in this line of work, it pays to be fashionably late. You have the (premium) option to warm up with Raleigh backstage, where he/she teaches you other vocal drills. If you tell Raleigh that the audience loves him/her, Raleigh points out that it isn't love, that it's infatuation. He/she grew up in the limelight. If you decide to kiss Raleigh, he/she teases you that you're in love with him/her. Character Customization Other Looks Miscellaneous PlatinumOfficialCover.png|Male Raleigh on the cover Platinum Sneak Peek 2.png|Female Raleigh on MMXX Magazine Cover Male Raleigh on Magazine.PNG|Male Raleigh on MMXX Magazine Cover Platinum Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Male Raleigh in the One In a Million Poster Raleigh'sGuitar.png|Raleigh's Guitar FemaleRaleighSingingCutscene.png|Female Raleigh Singing MaleRaleighsingingcutscene.PNG|Male Raleigh Singing Male Raleigh & Avery on TV Remote Magazine Cover.png|Male Raleigh w/ Male Avery on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Male Avery & Female Raleigh on TV Remote.png|Female Raleigh w/ Male Avery on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Female Avery & Male Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine Cover.png|Male Raleigh w/ Female Avery on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Female Avery & Raleigh on TV Remote.png|Female Raleigh w/ Female Avery on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 PlatinumCh5MaleRaleighMagazine.jpeg|Male Raleigh w/ MC on They Magazine Cover PlatinumCh5FemaleRaleighMagazine.png|Female Raleigh w/ MC on They Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Male Raleigh Carrera.png|MC & Male Raleigh Carrera on Charttopper Magazine Cover Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Female Raleigh Carrera.png|MC & Female Raleigh Carrera on Charttopper Magazine Cover Trivia * Raleigh is the tenth love interest you can customize. However, Raleigh is the fourth love interest that the player can pick their gender. * The male version of Raleigh is shown on the cover of Platinum. * The name Raleigh is of English origin and means: Meadow of deer, roe deer's meadow, red wood, red clearing, rye field. ** Raleigh is also the capital of North Carolina, a southeastern state in the USA. ** The surname Carrera is of Spanish origin and means "career". That word also means "race" in Spanish (not the ethnicity definition of "race"). In the Spanish language, "carrera" is the way or path that a person takes to arrive to any destination. * Raleigh got his/her guitar from Prince (a real life rock star who died in 2016) as a birthday present, and will give it to the player in a premium choice. * In Chapter 2, she/he reveals she/he once crashed a yacht and had to do community service. ** He/she also mentions there is a group/movement named "MARC" (Mothers Against Raleigh Carrera) that includes everyone who has ever demanded to speak to a manager. * Raleigh's songs include: ** Famous (Produced by Micah) ** Be My Eternity (as part of 'Sunset Skatepark') * In Chapter 6, Fiona tells you that Raleigh's relationship with McKenna Addams was a publicity stunt. The fake relationship boosted McKenna's career and she went from acting as an extra in soap operas to the female lead in a Chris Winters film in two weeks. ** Raleigh used to be a part of the band 'Sunset Skatepark' in the early 2010s. The group was bigger than One Direction. Category:Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Customizable Love Interests